


Professor Carr

by TunaCat



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaCat/pseuds/TunaCat
Summary: Lets just hope Holden doesn’t find out.





	Professor Carr

Wendy pretended to listen as Debbie prattled on about her dissertation. She’d been invited over to Holden’s apartment for dinner, expecting him to join them but surprised when she found he and Bill had left earlier that morning for Cincinnati. Instead, she participated in a one sided conversation over an average dinner with Holden’s girlfriend. And now the conversation had shifted to the couch over a few glasses of wine.

Currently Debbie held The Presentation of Self in Everyday Life in her lap, reciting lines of text on Goffman’s theories and their application like a broken record. Wendy had heard it all before. Just weeks ago in fact as Annaliese argued the same words with her friends.

How awful those words had seemed at that time, pointed and accusatory. Wendy felt stripped and abused in that moment, sealing her decision to leave and turn a blind eye to her life in Boston. But now the words felt almost as a comfort, a confirmation that she was allowed to hide beneath her calm demeanor, buttoned up in her printed blouses and tight high rise skirts. She was Dr. Carr. An academic. An author. A consultant for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. And at home she was Wendy, a gay woman in her late thirties, who laughed at the little things and fancied trashy television, a glass of white wine and the Sunday crossword. Her separate worlds were in fact a comfort.

“Dammit, I’m boring you aren’t I?” Debbie stated suddenly, stirring Wendy from her thoughts.

She gave her a meek smile in return. “You’re fine.”

“This is bullshit isn’t it? I’m boring you to death, of course you’ve been through all this.” She laughed, shutting the book and tossing it onto the desk. “You know, you should consider guest lecturing at UVA some time.” She proposed, changing the topic of discussion. “Not full time or anything. Just maybe, while Holden and his partner are on the road?”

Wendy shrugged. “Charlottesville is nearly 2 hours from Quantico. An hour and 45 minutes if I cut through Gordonsville; Seems an awful far distance to drive.” Debbie had a point however. While Wendy’s colleagues were on the road there were times she was left with nothing more to accomplish. And while she enjoyed her new role at the bureau, part of her regretted losing her opportunity for tenure at Boston University. She missed teaching those with open minds who wished to learn.

“Yes but truly it’s not that bad- I make the journey several times a week, as does Holden.”

Wendy nodded as she took another sip from her glass of wine. “That you do.” They fell into a silence and she turned to find Debbie studying her, a soft grin playing at her lips.

“I think you should at least try... I would really like to sit in on your class...” Debbie said as she suddenly squeezed Wendy’s thigh, sliding high up her leg and beneath her skirt. Wendy felt her face grow hot at this development.

“Ms. Mitford.” She warned and laid her fingers upon hers, meaning to remove her hand. And yet, Wendy couldn’t will herself to move.

Debbie took the gesture as an invitation and shifted closer. “Professor Carr.” Her fingers tightened again and taking a risk, coaxing higher to stroke the inside of Wendy’s thigh beneath her skirt.

“Doctor.” Wendy corrected almost breathlessly.

“Yes. Doctor.” The words came as a whisper.

This wasn’t the first time Wendy has found herself in this situation. Plenty of young women from her classes had come to her under the guise of study help, only to turn the tide shortly there after and seek something more. She wasn’t surprised at this but rather the idea that this time, she almost didn’t want to push her pursuant away.

After all, how terrible would it be, if she allowed this to continue? If she allowed this young woman to take her to bed? Detached and uninvolved, the only consequence came in the form of Holden. She knew things in his relationship had been strained for some time now, but his reaction would still be toxic.

Wendy needn’t make the decision however, Debbie made it for her as her lips caught hers in a persuasive fashion, gentle yet firm. She canted her head just slightly and parted her lips, deepening the kiss. Debbie’s fingers continued to climb higher up her skirt and Wendy found herself relaxing backward onto the couch with a soft groan. The fingers soon retreated and Debbie slipped to the floor to kneel between her legs.

Tight around her waist but loose around her thighs, Wendy’s skirt provided easy access as Debbie lifted it to bunch around her hips. Wendy allowed her legs to fall open, her breath hitching in her chest with anticipation. She watched as Debbie’s fingers tugged gently at her hips and pulled her panties over her curves and slid them down her legs. Wendy took note of the way she tucked them into her pocket, rather than tossing them aside.

Her skin rippled with goosebumps beneath her touch as Debbie hiked her leg over her shoulder, dragging her hips closer. Their eyes met, apprehension giving way unto submission. Without delay, Debbie dipped to taste her, tongue lathing over her labia as she pulled a moan from the psychologist beneath her.

She took her time, exploring with her tongue and teasing over Wendy’s folds. Her lips parted, encircling around her clit as she tasted her. Wendy had to almost pause and wonder where this talent may have arisen from, her tongue skilled and purposeful, as if in all too familiar territory.

Debbie continued to work her far enough into a rhythm before her index and middle fingers lifted and pressed into Wendy before rudely curling upward to stroke her from within. Her reaction was immediate. Wendy was grateful as she paused to give her enough time to adjust before suddenly her ring finger joined the other. Desperate, her legs slammed shut around Debbie’s head in a vise with another desperate moan. Wendy lifted her hips and tried to stave off the orgasm that threatened to consume her as the young woman’s fingers thrust mercilessly into her in a fevered passion.

It didn’t take long. Her hands fisted into Debbie’s hair, pressing her harder against her. She fucked into her face as she let go and released in a cry that faltered and slowly faded into a gentle whimper.

Chest heaving as she gasped for air, Wendy she fell back onto the couch. Debbie sat back on her heels and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, admiring the older woman spread and spent before her.

“You’re gorgeous when you come.” She told her and reached to flatten Wendy’s skirt back over her thighs. Debbie stood and curled into the couch to join her again, pulling her into a hungry kiss and letting her taste herself on her tongue. “So you’ll consider guest lecturing?” She asked as she pulled away, making the psychologist’s head spin.


End file.
